


We are gonna be friends

by Yakall



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fictober 2020, Gen, Humor, Tags added as the story progresses!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakall/pseuds/Yakall
Summary: Oneshots and shorts written for Fictober 2020! First 4 chapters focused on strange characters, but the rest are my normal humor-fluff style (skip at will!).
Relationships: Bracken & Kendra Sorenson, Bracken & Seth Sorenson, Bracken/Kendra Sorenson, Camarat & Agad, Dale Burgess & Warren Burgess, Doren (fablehaven) & Newel (fablehaven), Eve/Seth Sorenson, Kendra Sorenson & Seth Sorenson, Kendra sorenson & Coulter Dixon, Vanessa Santoro & Kendra Sorenson, Warren Burgess & Kendra Sorenson, Warren Burgess & Seth Sorenson, Warren Burgess/Vanessa Santoro, Warren burgess & bracken, seth sorenson & vanessa santoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Day 1: no, come back!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for fictober 2020! Right-o, each chapter will be starring a different character cause I want to experiment a little. This first one starts with Maddox cause why the heck not. (later they’ll be Brackendra, Warnessa, and Eveth) Inspired by NaoSa and her awesome Fictober works!

**Day 1: no, come back!**

**I don't own fablehaven**

Maddox crouched low behind the bushes, his red beard snagging stray thorns. He brought a hand out to smooth it out. Eyes peering up the edge, he watched the device he had set down. It was metal sphere, swirls and circles etched on the surface of the hollow ball. It gave a soft click, only trained ears able to hear. The top gave off a small puff of steam before opening and peeling out like an orange. It gave off a glimmer, a rainbow sheen. The device, one a good friend of Maddox's had made, was infused with magic and compressed sound, both having the ability to draw fairies. Maddox had always been a good fairy broker, but this device got him to the top of his game.

Maddox checked his surroundings. In a normal instance, he wouldn't have been too close, but for what he was pining for, it required quick access. The fairy he was after, they called her Cynth, was one of a kind and shot around like pollen, hard to be caught.

The thick jungle and humid air seemed to permanently cake everything it touched in sweat. Coarse vines draped over thick, knotted trees. Maddox shifted his feet and wiped an arm over his forehead. He didn't see anything yet, even after the hour he had been standing there. Maddox sighed. Some thought what Maddox did was wrong, but what they didn't know was that a lot of the time he relocated fairies. The one's not in preserves, the one's not safe, were what he searched out for. The ones he bought, he made sure to find good homes with good people. He was paid for it, but how else was he supposed to live?

With the fox-like reflects he had acquired with the job, he shifted from the leaves. Stealth was of the utmost importance. The device was ten feet away from where he stood. He scanned the area, making sure he hadn't missed anything or was disturbing anything either. A few fairies had flocked to the globe, Maddox grabbed the jar at his side, slipping fingers behind is large belt. The rudimentary jar was another thing is buddy had invented. It connected to bubbles in extra dimension spaces, large enough for fairies, but not complicated enough magic to create a full bond between the two-realms. He screwed the lid off and the sickly sweet smell rolled off in layers. The nearby fairies we're affected by the aroma. They gave graceful arcs and twirls as they lazily made their way to the jar. It was like watching a carnival, each elegant lady full of vivid colors. They wafted into the jar and disappeared.

Once the lot of them were inside, he fastened the cap on and hung it on his belt once more.

Maddox bent down to the device and tapped the tops of the four edges that had split open to create the flower-like structure. They retracted and it became safe to pick up once more. He continued his walk as he searched for the next spot he thought would work best. Dodging tree branches that loomed over him and shaded the sky, stepping over roots and poisonous plants, Maddox found his spot.

At first appearance, it seemed no different than the remainder of the jungle. If one dug more, they could notice small, key factors: the increased hum of more fairies, the greener environment, and well-placed plants that thrived like no other could.

He bent low placing it on the ground. Before the ball left his fingers, he heard a sound. A sound he didn't recognize. The sound had once been described to him. And it hadn't been good at all.

Maddox stayed as still as he could be. It was good he was already hunched over. Less of a target.

The leaves rustled behind him. Chattering birds added a soundtrack to the tense air, increasing Maddox's pumping heart. He shouldn't have been scared, Dougan wouldn't have, but he couldn't help it.

Before his eyes, a twinkle danced. It was the fairy he had spent ten months trying to find. Maddox was torn between the opportunity of catching her, and being eaten by the thing behind him.

Involuntarily, his hand twitched, almost as if to touch his equipment. Cynth realized he wasn't part of the scenery. Her hummingbird wings ruffled and increased to a steady flutter the same speed as aircraft fliers, and she zoomed off. Maddox's arm extended more.

"no, come back!" he exclaimed.

The mighty roar behind him caused him to spun around and gawk, caution forgotten. The beast had armored shells running down its back. It's thick torso, green in color, rivaled the pillars of his childhood home. Its quills bristled with anger, straining them against its hard hull.

The large thing, Maddox couldn't remember the name (not that he wanted to anyhow), stared down at him with the fury of a fog giant.

His hands fumbled around his belt. It almost seemed as if he had forgotten the use of his hands. Or his feet. The thinking jumped Maddox into action. He emptied a pocket full of dull green powder and brought it to his face. He blew on it and it soared into the beast's eyes. Maddox waited for the magic to happen.

The powder barely affected the monster. The thing flared its nostrils and crept forward.

Maddox stumbled behind and tripped on an uncovered root. He was sent to the forest floor. His belt caught on a low hanging branch and was ripped off him, the momentum swinging it high into the air. It crashed to the ground, flinging his supplies every which way. Several hit the varmint. Sparks flew off and gallons of smoke churned in the air curling around it. Maddox backed up.

When the fumes died down, the shelled porcupine was deep asleep and looked like it had its make-up done by a toddler.

Maddox settled for another spot.


	2. Day 2: we are going to be friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something new here!

**Day 2: that's the easy part**

**I Don't own fablehaven**

Coulter eyed the person at his side. Kendra was fuming and Coulter knew exactly why. Of all the things and courses the mission could have taken them, it got them stuck with each other going down a jagged hall. The sooner they got out or this deathtrap, for that was surely what it was, the happier everyone's lives would be. Until the next disaster followed, and the next, and the next. That was saying if he wasn't dead by the next time it _did_ happen.

Thundering footsteps caused the two to veer and look at the source of the noise. The thing behind them was a giant velociraptor, it's size so vast, it's head rubbed against the tall ceilings. The thing had been a failed lab exhibit. What the scientists working on it hadn't realized was the one thing they experimented with: magic. Their eyes hadn't been revealed with Milch milk or Walrus butter. With that factor, this giant dinosaur had grown and broken half the laboratory. Other failed test subjects had been infused with a blast of magic, causing more to rampage. The place had been thrown into pandemonium. The knights of the dawn were immediately called in.

And that meant fighting a giant prehistoric lizard.

"We have to shock it!" Coulter called out over the heavy breathing of the raptor.

"We?" Kendra responded. Coulter glared at her and she shut her mouth.

Coulter knew they were already extinct.

He stepped back and pulled at the backpack strapped across him. The thing was an extra-dimensional storage space and would contain exactly what they would need. He yanked it open and reached a hand inside. It brushed against various weapons before he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the canister and brought it out, already aiming it at the lizard.

The dinosaur turned ninety degrees and swept his massive tail. The thing was too thick to jump over. In the corner of his eye, Coulter saw Kendra's eyes widen. His hand plunged back into the bag and he pulled out a cube. He smashed the silver box at his and Kendra's feet causing them to rise into the air. The cube went with them.

The tail passed under them and rebounded against the wall, sending it back. The gravity-anti-detonator, or the cube, sent them drifting back to the floor.

Coulter ran forward and gave a leap as he sprayed the thing with the canister. Grey mist shot out of it and crept along the edges of the scales. He would have preferred it going in the eyes, but he could take what he could get.

The beast froze, lights casting shadows around it's massive body. It had been shocked.

Coulter walked back to Kendra and continued down the hall.

"That's it?" Kendra asked. Coulter shook his head.

"That's the easy part."

Kendra skipped up to walk by his side, having to make an extra effort to keep pace.

Coulter stopped and put an arm on her shoulder. "Look I like you kid—"

"Why do I feel a but coming?"

" _but_ either one of us could have died. Still can. If it comes between me and you, it's going to be me. Understand?"

Kendra pursed her lips but nodded. She was going to take this as a challenge. Fine, what did Coulter care anyway?

He continued his stride, making sure to go faster. The shock spray wouldn't hold forever.

As if on cue, an outraged screech filled the air, the sound waves so intense they pushed Coulter forward.

"That…is the hard part. Go!"

Coulter dashed forward, Kendra at his heels. They turned a bend and the poor lighting of the corridor was the only thing that lighted their way.

Kendra peeled off and kicked a rolling table into the center, wheeling it down to the lizard.

"What are you doing?!" Coulter yelled. Anger flashed in her eyes and she sped back, proceeding in front of Coulter.

The measly cart did nothing to halt the raptor's progress. It snapped underfoot like a kid stepped on by a giant.

Coulter saw his window of opportunity. The two soon passed a door and he pushed Kendra inside of it. He turned to face the monster when he was pulled back and the door was slammed shut.

Kendra was about to blow a gasket.

"Why?" she demanded.

He wheeled around to face her. "Why what?"

"Why won't you let woman help you? We're part of the same team."

"That's what you think this us about?" He snorted. "You realize I don't go on missions with woman because I think they can't handle it or I have something against woman. Has it ever crossed your mind that perhaps I think they're too good for this dirty work? That they're better than this?" He paused. Kendra didn't respond. "That's what I thought."

He turned around to peer out the window. The thing had passed. From the glass's reflection, Coulter saw Kendra reach out a hand almost as if to touch his shoulder, but she retracted it, and it lay awkwardly at her side.

He opened the door and crossed the aisle. Kendra, steps heavy, went the same way. Coarse breathing brought Coulter to a stand still. He turned slowly. Oily, green skin met him. Kendra too.

With a snap of the jaw, the velociraptor gripped Kendra between its teeth and lifted her up. She screamed.

She was already a goner. And Coulter had easy access to he exit.

He wasn't sure what made him do it.

He gripped the sword that had fallen from Kendras grasp and thrust it deep into the lamellate leg. Blood rushed from the hole he made and it gave wails of agony. The thing swung from side to side before toppling over. Coulter stabbed the thing several more times before it lay dead.

He dropped the sword and went to Kendra. The small girl lay curled up. Her gaunt cheeks were pale and laid with a sheen of sweat. Coulter moved a limp lizard arm out of the way and picked Kendra up.

"Why?" she whispered.

Coulter shrugged. "What can I say? You've grown on me."


	3. Day 3: you did this?

**Day 3: You did this?**

**I don't own fablehaven.**

Marat turned to his half-brother as they dashed down the stairs, both of their robes twinkling behind them. "What's our plan!"

Agad's bushy eyebrows drew together. "We must find the mushroom at once!"

They burst into the open courtyard and scanned the sky hoping to find the large morel. In the distance, the brown cap came into view over the broad wall. They soon passed under the keystone of the gate and the duo increased their pace.

In a few minutes time, they reached the stalk. Marat and Agad needed to enter the top to please to the persona who's item they required.

Marat nodded at his brother and knew he would instantly understand. Years of them tag-teaming on adventures and quests had taught them to simply perceive what the other was expressing.

Agad reached a hand out and knocked the wood. Marat drew a breath and released it on the spot Agad had touched. His breath, being able to reveal the truth, combined with Agad's magic, brought the desired results. A thin staircase, spiraling and engraved into the fungi, etched its way to the tip. Marat stepped into it and found it held his weight. The brothers walked along until their heads brushed the sponged ceiling.

Neither knew how to _enter_ the cap. Marat scooted to the side and Agad joined him on the step. He looked around and knocked it around as he had done previously.

"How do we—" Marat was cut off. _Click…ding…slosh._ The mushroom cap began to hum before the center pieces peeled out like an orange. The pieces shielded the stalk, making it seem as of they had entered a room. Agad and Marat continued with caution.

The mushroom opened up into a room with a wooden bottom. Many things hung on the wall, ranging from silver trinkets to potions in bottles. In the center, tucked away into the floor, a circular mirror shown. It gave off a pale white light.

"W-elc-ome," a discombobulated voice greeted. The brothers found the person they were looking for: a quaddlebon. He was dressed like a gnome. A bushy white beard blanketed his face. He wore a pointy hat and tall boots with a red tunic. His most prominent feature was his skin. It was split into pieces like a marinate doll. Marat smiled. He had always wanted to meet one.

"We've come to make a trade, " Agad said. Marat held up the satchel he had brought.

The Quaddlebon cocked his head to the side. He tapped his chin, quizzically gazing at them. "No sure…what want. De-ed make we."

"We are searching for the Bark of Parlen, " Agad explained.

"We know you would know where to find it, " Marat added.

The Quaddlebon's wide eyes made Marat feel uncomfortable. Regardless, he followed when the Quaddlebon motioned them over. The Quaddlebon strode to the far side of the room and his hand ran over his series of objects, each producing a unique sound. With the way he fumbled around with them, Marat worried if he and Agad could truly find what they sought for.

"Just…thing!" The man pulled out a book, dusty and yellowed with age, placing it on the floor. The three stared down at it. The Quaddlebon, who's name they still did not know, tapped it, and moths sparked off it. He then opened it with his shoe.

The smell hit them first. It was like rotten honey, something Marat had witnessed first hand, something he would never accidentally make again.

When his nose cleared, Marat studied the handwriting. Grand loops and swivels covered most of the page in loose writing.

Next to him, he could hear Agad's breath hitch. Wordlessly he pointed to the bottom. It was signed by L Norton. Marat thought it familiar but by the look on Agad's face, it meant more to him.

Agad crouched down and his fingers brushed against the inky letters. "You did this?" he whispered as if speaking to an old friend. That's when Marat decided to skim through the passage. It didn't answer their question but instead told of a thing the pair had gone through previously: the cave of a thousand monsters. It was a place tainted by dark magic that any being who came in contact with it would be turned to stone. They had bypassed this, but anyone who knew of it was another matter altogether.

The Quaddlebon kicked the book closed and Agad looked up at him.

"Agad, " Marat urged, "let's find the Bark before the hounds are released." Agad nodded but his mind was elsewhere.

"Book. How much for the book?" Agad asked. The Quaddlebon tapped his smiling lips as if he knew a secret. Agad's eye began to twitch.

Marat pulled his brother up and briskly walked out of the mushroom. Once they were on the ground, Agad glared at him.

"We still need the Bark!"

Marat smiled. "If you hadn't been so caught up in your own head, you would have noticed this." He held up a small pamphlet. "And now, I believe we have a quest to finish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda like this and maybe I'll do something with it later. Oh and hc that when Marat and Agad were younger they did stuff like this? I've also been kinda sucky at updating things, but life just threw up and my 3rd oldest brother tested positive for Covid. Joy. On the bright side, I have all day to write so hoping I can catch up!


	4. Day 4: that didn’t stop you before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more humorous one :P

**Day 4: That didn't stop you before**

**I don't own fablehaven**

Doren had always thought himself a man of class. Satyrs had a bit of a reputation for buffoonery, and Doren often thought himself the exception. And above all things, he was certainly better than _Newel_.

He slammed the strings of the makeshift boxing ring, arms beating against his chest. "Kick him where it hurts!" he yelled.

Boxing, a true gentleman's sport.

"Tag me in, tag me in!" Doren hollered. Newel staggered to where he stood and collapsed before he could high-five Doren's hand.

Doren lifted up a dead-weight arm and brought it to his other hand, smacking it and successfully switching roles. He leaped over the crappy netting and entered the ring, swinging his arms.

"Here comes the! Here comes the! Ready or not here comes the boom! BOOM! BOOM!" Doren jumped up and down. "I saw that in a movie once!" he added giddily.

Doren threw a few practice punches and wildly went from side to side. His opponent, large and burly, was another Satyr, nearly twice the size of all others. He stayed motionless with a stony expression. Doren wasn't sure what his deal was.

The satyr, who they called G, took a step toward him and his massive hands drilled him to the floor. And it hurt.

Doren scampered away but he was determined. So what if he died a pulp like Newel? Newel wasn't even dead yet!

Doren dodged another attack, only for it to have been a decoy. He was lobbed across the ring. Doren had screwed himself over.

It was time for drastic measures. And Doren had just the thing in mind.

Doren charged. He was so close when a blow slammed his face. A chip of tooth flew out of his mouth. At least he could get that gold tooth he had always wanted.

Doren felt like he was part of a broken record. It kept on going 'round and 'round. There was the screechy, cracked part, too: it was the hits.

Approaching him proved more difficult than Doren had thought previously. He just needed to get on the guy's back. What was so hard about that?

He dusted himself off once more and knew this was going to be the time. He could feel it in his bones. He swung forward…right into the hand of G.

This time when he landed, it was against the strings. They were pulled back with his body weight and when the moment died, he was shot across the air. His current position had him on G's head.

In the corner of his eye, Doren saw Newel regain consciousness. Newel took one look at him and promptly fainted.

G started to buck and Doren almost fell off, but he managed to grab the horns. His grip only lasted a few seconds before he fell. And since G had been bucking, he was thrown to the very corner of the ring. He had sure done a bang-up job.

"I can't do this, " Doren moaned. He shut his eyes.

"That never stopped you before." Doren's eyes opened and what he saw surprised him. Of all the people, it was _Verl_ that had said it. Doren hadn't seen him since last Tuesday's chili cheese smackdown.

Something clicked in Doren's brain. If this dweeb thought he could win the heavyweight challenge, then something must've gotten bonked right when Doren had slammed his head into the pasta bowl.

Doren had a new strategy. He was going to pretend the thing was a centaur and whip it's butt. It was go time.

With no better or logical plan, Doren went on.

The fight continued much the same way as previously, Doren being beat up, but nothing broke his stride. Eventually, after many dirty tricks and poor sportsmanship, Doren (and Newel to some degree) won. But that was before G's partner stepped into the ring and Doren screamed like a little girl.


	5. Day 5: unacceptable, try again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm scrapping the character thing. It was fun for a bit but I've decided it's not my thing. Gonna go back to sweet fluffy and humor and silly family things. And it's gonna be great. So, here we go! Wrote this while jamming out to here comes the sun, and I'm thriving. Oh and this was based off a recent headcannon of mine! Enjoy some silliness and cringe :)

**Day 5: unacceptable, try again**

**I don't own fablehaven**

Pillows tossed from person to person as the mighty fort began. Kendra crawled out from a blanket Warren had dumped on her, accidentally sneezing over Seth. Her brother in turn rushed to wipe the germs of his face, screaming in the process.

"Eww, Eww, Eww! What kind of sicko does that?!" Kendra gave an apologetic shrug but she couldn't hide her amusement.

Seth glared at her but went away to help Vanessa hang blankets for the roof. Kendra leaned against one of the couches they had dragged in.

"Can I have a seat?" Kendra looked up to find Bracken. His silver hair was neatly pulled back into a bun.

"Is that…a man bun?" Kendra put a hand to her mouth to hide the giggle. Bracken grinned.

"Is it not very manly?" He crouched down and sat next to her.

Kendra tapped her chin playfully. Bracken snorted. He looked at Kendra and the two burst into peels of laughter.

"You…sounded…like a horse!" Kendra said in between laughs. Bracken took mock offense and nudged Kendra. She elbowed him back.

Warren popped up from behind them and leaned forward so much he nearly fell. "Kendra, Kendra, Kendra, you've got it all wrong. Clearly, he is a horse." He looked bewildered that she would even judge otherwise. His façade didn't last long and his face cracked into a smile.

Bracken raised his eyebrows and reached a hand up to flick Warren's nose. One of Warren's hands went on autopilot and flew to his face. That didn't leave him with enough support, and he came crashing down on the two. The three were in a giant heap and Kendra groaned. Seth smirked at the sight of them before he cannon balled on top, perfecting the dog-pile.

Vanessa also appeared and, not wanting to miss out on the fun, gingerly sat on top. Kendra got an arm free and tapped the floor begging to be let out and have air. She tried to kick her legs but the weight from her family and friends proved too much.

Warren saw that as an opportunity. He wiggled a hand free and tickled Kendra. Kendra's breathing hadn't been good but the added measure sent it over the top. Soon Bracken joined in, followed by Seth, and then Vanessa. When Kendra was free, she was going to have a fit.

Just when Kendra thought their was no end to this torment, Tanu walked in. She looked at him with large, pleading eyes. The Samoan looked around the messy room in amusement. "No one invited me?" He walked over to the mound of bodies and tickled Kendra's feet, the place she was most ticklish. Kendra didn't like it when they plotted against her.

Eventually, it stopped and Kendra's side ached so much from laughing she lay curled up on the floor. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Into the fort?" Warren asked.

"Sure, " Vanessa said. Everyone crawled into the skewed structure. Warren moved one of Ruth's ugly lamps into the middle and flicked on the switch so it illuminated their faces. It had been hot out of the fort, the sun shown through the windows, and Ruth had cranked the heat to her liking, but inside the stuffy thing, it was much worse. Kendra grinned.

Warren moved his face closer to the light. "Anyone got any good stories?" Kendra thought about it. She made eye contact with Seth and one popped into mind.

"I've got one, " Kendra said. Vanessa nodded to her. "Well, that first summer when me and Seth discovered Fablehaven, he opened the window during midsummers eve." Seth shrunk in his seat and shot a look that questioned her. "That's not the part though. During it, Viola needed milking." Seth's eye twitched. "She was ready to run down the barn! So me and Seth rode down the udders to milk her."

Warren grinned. "Unacceptable, try again."

Kendra laughed. "It happened!"

"I won't hear of it."

"Ok, first of all, we were keeping that between us. And second, it's true, " Seth said.

"Because that makes things much more plausible, " Vanessa said.

"In the words of an idiot named Warren, _Nnneeesssssssaaa_ , " Seth said.

Kendra shook her head. She smiled to herself and another sneeze interrupted her. It caught her off-guard and she fell back into a blanketed wall. It collapsed on her and brought several walls and half of the roof with her.

Someone grabbed her feet and dragged her forward. Another peeled the blankets off. She looked up to Bracken fighting a smile and Warren accidentally pulling her socks off. Kendra got to a seated position.

"My turn," Warren said. "It started like this: I was in a bag with a troll."

"Like all good stories start," Tanu said.

"Right, bag. Troll. The only thing between us was a game of Yahtzee. Now, not to brag, but I mopped the floor with the little guy. Roll after roll came in my favor. I was an unbeatable force right from the beginning. There was this back down in Monte Carlo, I was with a few of my buddies and—"

"That is not how that happened," Vanessa said. "Not what you told me anyway."

"Ooh, you in trouble," Seth said.

"Ya, see about that—" Warren was cut off.

"Hmm?"

"I'll go!" Seth said.

"Please, if Warren's wasn't bad, yours will be so much worse," Kendra said. Seth tried speaking again but everyone ignored him. He fumed in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feels good. I read a funny/fluffy fanfiction and I thought it was time to swing back into the groove of things. Also, New development: I have a head cold. Everything itches. And my brain hurts. I But hey, I can think semi-clearly and therefore I can write. Not good crap, just crap. Life's cruisin'. Also that's why I missed this week's Jinxed update. Oh, and my mom tested positive, too. The rest of us or negative for now. On the bright side, Cottg comes tomorrow!*


	6. Day 6: that was impressive

Day 6: That was impressive

I don't own fablehaven

The fire sparked embers into the air as it flowed against the faces of the people surrounding it. Warren drummed his fingers against the strings of his trusty guitar. His song ended and his eyes met met the people around him. There was one thing that remained clear: this campfire wasn't over until everyone had broken out into campfire songs.

He changed the tempo and Kendra's eyes lit up as she recognized it. Warren turned to the others hoping for a similar reaction. No one did, and he shrugged it off singing anyway. Kendra didn't join him. He sat up from the log he had just sat on and, guitar strapped across his person and still playing, he walked to her. He used a leg to make her stand up and she handed her roasting stick to Bracken who had been sitting next to her. Hesitantly, she began singing.

The song also and ended and the next one sprung up. He had purposely closed one he knew Vanessa would know. He sashayed to her spot, next to his. She put her hands up defensively. Warren raised his eyebrows at her. No budging. Warren day on the log and pushed into her until she fell off into the crunch leaves. Not pleased, she blew a leaf out of her mouth.

Vanessa stayed out until Warren had repeated the song so much she was doing a public service by joining him.

Seth, the next person targeted, joined without much thought. He didn't know the music, but he sang anyway, terribly releasing any word said.

Bracken looked like he wanted to be any place but there. Seth thought he could convince him. Seth was mistaken. Kendra gave him an asking look and he joined her, the same sparkle in her eye passed to his.

Still standing, everyone went to their original spot and chorused with the rest of their group. Bracken hummed to most parts, but anyone could tell he was enjoying this.

Warren garb one grand bang on the guitar before he daughter out Dale, Tanu, the Sorensons and Larsen's in pursuit of something to eat.

He bumped into Dale first and his brother gave him an amused look. "That was impressive."

"Tough crowd. But I know you won't be."

"Warren, no."

"Come on, it'll be like the good old days."

Dale nudged Warren, their secret gesture, and went to help set up tents. Warren followed, adamant about him joining.

Back at the fire, s'mores were being made.

Seth stuck his stuck directly into the flames and was satisfied when it caught fire. The gooey marshmallow charred and melted. That was how a real s'more was made.

Kendra, teaching Bracken the art of camping, rested her stick above the flames, waiting for it to turn a golden brown. Seth looked at her. "Please, that's not how it's done. Bracken, don't wimp out like her."

Vanessa looked between the siblings and smiled. She loved to see their playful banter. She out her own marshmallow from the flames and wedged it between graham cracker and chocolate. The stickiness spread to her fingers and when she bit into it, some spilled on the cheesy matching shirts Ruth had made. She attempted to wipe it off but it was only made worse.

It wasn't log before Warren came back, condiments scattered across his shirt. Vanessa gave up.

Warren wasn't alone as he gripped Dale by the shoulders and pushed him to join the others. Dale shot him a glare, arms crossed.

"So, signings over," Warren said. From one of the many pockets on his cargo pants, he produced a flashlight. He pointed the beam at his face. "But that doesn't mean ghost stories!"

Dale was ready to return to the car.


	7. Day 7: yes I did, what about it?

**Day 7: yes I did, what about it?**

**I don't own fablehaven**

Since the first trip Kendra had made to Fablehaven, the attic had been in perfect condition. As time went on, boxes were stuffed haphazardly into corners. It had always been a convenient space to store things, but Kendra was through.

Holding a dusty box, she neatly stacked it with the others to be sorted through. She had started sorting a few but found she hadn't had any space to truly do anything.

The attic door opened and Kendra turned to look at her visitor. Seth gave a small wave before weaving himself between the boxes so he could come closer.

"What are you doing here?" Kendra asked.

"By any chance did you throw away a key? About the size of a fairy? Green, weird yellow things carved into it?"

"Yes I did, what about it?"

Seth groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "Not good," he mumbled to himself.

"Seth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's…nothing."

"It's not nothing if you're acting like that."

"Fine. I _may_ have borrowed something _sorta_ important. And I kinda need to return it…now."

Kendra set down her box. "I thought you had outgrown this stuff."

"Hey, it's not like that."

"You can easily avoid these situations, Seth."

"Ok. I'll just ignore her next time, that works perfectly fine."

Kendra knew her brother and that he was more upset than he was letting on. She crossed the remaining distance to him.

"I'll help you find it," she said. Seth gave a soft smile.

"Thanks, sis." He gave her a quick hug before bounding down the stairs. Kendra stood for a moment knowing Seth wasn't much of a hugger, much to the contrast of her. And it felt nice.

She headed downstairs and Seth waited for her at the bottom. The siblings shared a grin before embarking on another quest Kendra knew she might regret, but wouldn't because she had her brother.

Kendra led him down to where she knew Dale had picked up an old box of stuff. Dale, being as efficient as he was, had already taken it. Unless he hadn't left yet.

"Garage!" Kendra said.

They dashed toward the door and out in the driveway. They saw a rusty pickup truck roll out of the long driveway.

"It's ok," Seth said, kicking a rock on the ground.

"No. We're not giving up. Come on, I have an idea."

Kendra dashed forward and tried something she'd never done before. She tried directing heat into her hands. Her hands flickered a moment before dying out. But Kendra kept on.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Seth had joined her after all.

"Together," He said.

So Kendra tried her powers again. With Seth's support, she created a sparkling ball of light in her hands. She moved her hands so she and Seth could share it, despite the possibility his shadow charmer powers might affect it. But it stayed bright as ever. They tossed it forward, sending it zooming pass the rear view window. The truck stopped in a jerk. Dale stuck his head out the window, clearly startled. He saw the siblings and sighed.

Kendra and Seth ran forward. "We just need to get a few—" Kendra started, but Seth was already pillaging. He knocked boxes over until he found his prize. He lifted it up and gave a whoop. He put a fist out, giving Kendra a fist-bump. But Kendra had other ideas. She gave him a large hug that he tried to get out of.

"Kendra!" He whined. "We were friends a minute ago, now it's time to be normal."

Kendra released him but nudged home with her shoulder. "Ok you little weirdo."

Leaving Dale in their dust, Kendra and Seth raced up the driveway, laughing as only siblings knew how.


	8. Day 8: I’m not doing that again

**Day 8: I'm not doing that again**

**I don't own fablehaven. This one's more…silly**

"I'm not doing that again," Bracken said, exaggerations his displease features.

"Yes! Oh Bracken please!" Kendra was beside herself in laughter. Very, very contagious laughter. Her laughs stopped and she crossed her arms. "You're doing it," she insisted.

"Kendra, I'm trying to tell you—"

"No, I won't hear of it."

Bracken stared down at her as they stood in a standoff, brighter giving in.

Bracken sighed. Kendra's eyes lit up. "That was resignation! I knew it!"

He would tell her otherwise, but one look broke his resolve. "Fine."

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the car, where she took off. Fifteen minutes later, Bracken was thinking it wouldn't be as strange as last time's…

Colorful patches of what was surely plastic decorated short rooftops, dull silver metal sloped down, and U's swung from chains.

"This is the park!" Kendra said. "I've got to show you some stuff!"

She brought him across the sandy floor and into one of the miniature structures. Kendra had to crouch to get in, but the real question was whether Bracken could fit his long legs in.

Kendra started crawling through a green tube connected to the platform-type thing he stood on. Bracken watched in dread. With another sigh, he followed her inside.

On the other side, Kendra was brimming with happiness and Bracken couldn't hold onto his annoyance.

She motioned him over and they came to a plastic window with a steering wheel below. He looked at her and she burst into giggles.

The next section of the playground held s fake telescope. Kendra put her eye to it.

"A storm ahead!" She exclaimed. Bracken joined her. It amazed him every time at her perspective of things and how even at her age, she would still pretend to be a pirate. And Bracken loved it.

Kendra got another idea and she abandoned ship. She crossed a set of rings attached to metal bars (which Kendra kindly explained they were known as monkey bars, a strange name). She slid down the slide (a term he did know) and Bracken questioned who invented such things.

Kendra, treading sand, raced to one of the U's and plopped down on it. Still seated, she brought it backward with her feet and let it swing forward. It didn't go very high.

Bracken came up behind her and grabbed the metal chains. Kendra looked over her shoulder, smiling like crazy. Bracken probably was too, he wasn't sure.

He brought it back before pushing forward and running. Kendra went above his head and she swung back much more, letting out a delighted sound.

Bracken continued to push her long until she repeatedly told him he was ok to stop. He gave a few more pushes before succumbing to her request. She tried offering him a turn but he politely turned it down.

There was a bench nearby, so instead the two sat down on it.

"Sorry for…this," Kendra said, gesturing to the park around them.

Bracken grinned. "Don't be, I quite like this side of you,"

She gave his shoulder a nudge. He nudged her back.

Kendra shot ip. "Oh my gosh! We haven't done any sand things yet!" Once again, she raced off. Bracken followed, enjoying any time spent together, no matter what it was.


	9. Day 9: will you look at this?

**Day 9: Will you look at this?**

**I don't own fablehaven**

Kendra breathed in the warm, bread-scented air and leaning against the counter. Her grandmother took the loaf of fresh bread out of the oven, filling the air even more with its homely smell. Kendra moved to shuffle things around the counter so the bread could be placed.

"Seth," Grandma Sorenson said, "would you get the others for dinner?"

Seth looked up and nodded. He got up and headed to the staircase. He dashed up, calling, "the dinner is ready! The dinner is ready!" Kendra rolled her eyes at the similarity between "the British are coming, the British are coming!" He could be such a dweeb. She smiled.

With the troops called down, they started leaking into the kitchen. Kendra chauffeured food from the counter to the table, it already been placed earlier. The job was done soon, and everyone took their self-appointed seats, much like students do without a seating chart.

"Will you look at this?" Warren said, cracking his knuckles. "You've our done yourself, Ruth."

From end to end, the table was full of steaming food, all completely homemade. Kendra felt a surge of love for her family. It brought a smile to her face every time they did little things like sit down at dinner together. Before she had discovered Fablehaven, her brother and parents had never ate together and never at the same time. Kendra preferred it this way. After all the crap they'd gone through, things were finally normal. And they were doing normal things.

Warren kept talking. "In try words of my uncle Robert, that's a hook you can hand your hat on." Warren grinned. "He also has a fondest if saying 'this is why animals devour their young'. You'd be surprised how many times that fits into a conversation." He has already liked food on his plate, and he took a big bite of it.

"Warren, your family is messed up," Seth said. A disgruntled look came on his face. "Unless your referring to the Burgess side."

"Sadly, it's the other side," Dale said, also eating his food but not quite like Warren.

Mindless chatter filled the group, people breaking off to discuss their different topics. Kendra didn't talk to anyone, but merely leaned back and basked in the love she felt right then.

The talking and clicking of utensils went on as food was shuffled so crazily, Kendra had a hard time keeping track of all it. Later, peach and pit broke out. Like high and low, everyone would tell of the worst and best part of their day. Kendra enjoyed it but she saw Seth's immediate dislike. Each time he was last, and by the time it rolled around to his turn, everyone had tuned him out. His desperate attempts to get their attention back made her giggle every time. Tonight was no different.

Dinner went on and came to an end after. This was one of Kendra's favorite parts. Dish was handed person to person in an assembly line type thing. Warren and Vanessa gathered the dishes and silverware, handing them to Tanu and Dale, who brought them to Kendra where she cleaned them and handed them to Seth to put in the dishwasher. Something about them banding together and helping each other filled Kendra's heart.

Grandma Sorenson, after finishing wiping down the table, came to Seth and Kendra.

"You'll make a good husband, Seth," Grandma Sorenson said. "Your wife will love a man who does dishes."

"Yeah right," Seth said. "Like that's happening." He shook his head. Grandma Sorenson chuckled before leaving them. Kendra saw her chance.

Leaning against the sink, she asked, "You sure there's no one special?" Seth looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"No. Absolutely not."

"No, there was that one girl. Oh, what was her name? Wasn't it E—"

"Look no more dishes!" He turned away and speed walked upstairs. "I'm going to bed!"

"You're in denial," Kendra called after him. She put her towel down. He did like her! Kendra was never going to let him live it down. He hadn't even retaliated with embarrassing her back. Nice.

Grandpa Sorenson put a hand in her shoulder and he gave her a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I have an uncle Robert, those are direct quotes :) lovely fellow. He's also a doctor. And has a southern accent.


	10. Day 10: All I ever wanted

**Day 10: all I ever wanted**

**I don't own fablehaven. MAJOR COTTG SPOILERS!!!**

Vanessa closed her eyes, resulting in no change. She felt so frustrated she almost couldn't handle it. Leaning against some wall she couldn't see, she tried taking deep breaths. Normally, if something like this had happened, she would get over it, but she was a liability to her team. They were in the middle of a dragon war. They needed her. Vanessa had always ran solo, but getting to know the Sorensons, _truly_ getting to know them, things had changed. She had learned to rely on others and have them rely on her back. And it had felt so good. But no longer.

Vanessa still sat in the dragon temple, in the mirrored room, waiting. Vanessa opened and closed her eyes again. She knew her situation. She knew she wasn't one to fool around with false pretenses. Things had clicked. She drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

There was a noise. On instinct, her head followed it. The sound wove around the room. But it came to her. She tipped her head up. A hand rested on her shoulder.

"I told you I'd come back," Warren said. Vanessa allowed herself a smile. She could imagine the adorably stupid grin he'd be giving her. The way he'd cock his head when he was speaking just to her. It made her feel special. Especially when he hyper focused like that on her and she was all he saw. But Vanessa would never witness it again.

Warren gripped her hands and helped her stand up. He wrapped her up in a hug, making it extra tight. "You're still Vanessa. And you always will be. I promise."

"Oh, Warren." Her voice cracked. "It…it's all I've ever wanted." She gulped. "To be one of you. To fit in." She shook her head. "I'm useless now."

"If That were true, I wouldn't be here right now. We've just hit a bump. Things will change, but you'll never be useless to me."

"You haven't made a joke yet." She sniffled.

"We've got time. Believe it or not, I can be serious. Weird, right?"

"Definitely."

He stepped back from the hug and placed a hand on her shoulder and held the other held one of her's, leading her. It made her feel like a child. And it was strangely comforting.

Warren guided her through several series of twists and turns. She stumbled a few times, but he always caught her. The air changed soon and Kendra knew they were outside. She smelled something awful.

"Warren?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you…will you describe things to me? I…want to know what's happening."

"Of course. Well, it's wet. Somebody's parade was definitely rained on. And you already know the cliffs and stuff. There's a rainbow in the distance, spanning a couple clouds. The sky's cleared a bit. It's kinda nice. Besides the umm dragons."

Warren's words, coupled with what she had already seen, gave her an image in her mind. In a way, she could see again. She gave his hand a squeeze and, like the rainbow, a large smile spanned across her face.

Warren squeezed back. "There's my girl."

They continued to walk, Vanessa playing with the images in her mind. Things weren't peaceful, but it seemed their lives had been paused and they were allowed this small moment. And Vanessa realized that she fully trusted Warren. And…she relied on him. And things felt nice. She _could_ do this. She always could, it just took a little believing from someone else.

In her vision, Vanessa made the sky a little bluer and the grass a little greener.


	11. Day 11: I told you so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to NaoSa for helping me come up with the idea for this one! :D she rocks!

**Day 11: I told you so**

**I don't own fablehaven.**

Warren knew something was up immediately. And that was normally _his_ job. This wouldn't work. He pulled out a ratty, brown hat that hadn't been in style for decades. He was going to get to the bottom of things.

Kendra had been the most suspicious. She would be his last resort. He started by casually looking around the house, waiting for the perfect guinea pig. He didn't have to wait long.

"Bracken, my man!" Warren put an arm around his shoulders, leading the unicorn into the living room. "Me and you are having a chat. He was a slippery one, blowing in like hurricane, reminded me of an old friend I had…it had been a while but living in the past was something I'd learn to move on from years ago."

"Warren, why are you wearing a trench coat and talking to yourself in the third person?"

"So he was tricky fellow, tight lipped. But Warren Burgess could get to the bottom of things. He always did."

"You're freaking me out. Can I confirm this is you?" He offered a hand.

"Changing tactics. This was going to be a tougher nut to crack." Warren moved his hand to grab the lamp on a side table. He took the lamp shade off and angled it so the light shined in Bracken's eyes. "Things have been stirring, what do you know?"

"Going on? I repeat, are you ok?"

"I'll get you talking, just you wait."

Bracken sighed in exasperation. "Look, I'd love to play detective or whatever it you're doing, but I'm busy." He stood up.

"Plans, aye? He was busy, I was sure of it. He must have been in on it." But bracken had already moved to the next room over.

"I don't know what 'it' is!" he called over his shoulder.

"I had lost my first suspect, but I had a clue. That was all I needed to get started."

Warren stayed on the couch a moment linger before getting up and heading upstairs. In the hallway, he ran into his brother.

"A good choice, a man who knew things. He'd do. He'd do good. Dale! Listen, I—"

"No."

"You haven't even—"

"No. I don't want to be apart of this. And why are you talking like that? You're going to get yourself hurt one of these days."

"He knew little about me. Only the close ones knew my tendency to ah…pertain injuries."

Dale brushed past Warren.

"Wait!" Warren said. "The interrogation isn't over! You can't just leave now!"

Dale didn't respond as he disappeared down the stairs.

"Drat. Right in my clutches. This case was presenting itself a problem, a problem I was determined to solve."

Warren snaked his way through the house, searching out a mister he knew he could get answers from. He had seen Seth go into his room, and he waited outside the door.

"An impenetrable force of solitude. I didn't deal with strangers like these, but times were desperate."

"Come in all ready. The whole block can hear you." It was Seth. Warren creaked the door open and shut it behind him. "Cool getup."

Warren scoffed. "This isn't some 'getup'. I'll have you know—"

"What are we going to do?"

"So this kid knew his business. I knew my business too."

Seth got up from his bed. "I'm not even going to ask at this point…for safety reasons."

"Look kid, something's up. Follow me downstairs and tell me what you know."

Seth shrugged, rolling his eyes. He came anyway and the boys crept downstairs. They could see Kendra through the open kitchen door moving around, carrying what looked like a tube of frosting.

"Interesting. It seemed—"

"Warren, shut up."

Warren opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut when Kendra glanced their way.

Seth started forward and Warren reached an arm out to stop him. Instead, he stood to full height and sauntered into the room. He got into the kitchen but slipped on something. He was sent forward, landing on the counter. He hit a lighter and it skidded forward, Lansing on the floor and producing a small flame. The flame caught on some streamers that he just noticed. Soon, half the kitchen was in flames. Before he could read the banner, it burned to a crisp.

Kendra yelled and dashed to the sink, pulling out the fire extinguisher underneath it. She sprayed the flames down and everyone currently in the room stared at it.

"Well," Seth said, "I tried to keep him busy." He walked out of the room.

"I had been right!" He pumped a fist. "Totally guessed it. Wait he was distracting me?"

"You we're trying to figure this out?" Kendra said, hands on hips.

"Yeah. Too bad my snooping caused…that. Nice sentiment."

The door opened again and Dale glanced at the wreckage, then at Warren and Kendra.

"I told you so," he said. "You got yourself hurt."

Warren took off his hat and stuffed it in his pocket. He placed a hand on Kendra's shoulder. "Surprise?"

She smiled. "Surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure were that came from XD. Oh well. Ok, guys today was the last day you could turn things in for the end of term, and I was doing homework from 10 to 8. Part of me is dead. And if I ever hear the words "Heat transfer" or "just email your teacher" again, ima loose it.

**Author's Note:**

> *Im totally going to be experimenting with these prompts so each chapter I’ll be focusing on a new character and something new. These are mostly for practice, enjoy :)*


End file.
